Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{22k + 22}{-11}$ You can assume $k \neq 0$.
Solution: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $22k + 22 = (2\cdot11 \cdot k) + (2\cdot11)$ The denominator can be factored: $-11 = - (11)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $11$ Factoring out $11$ gives us: $y = \dfrac{(11)(2k + 2)}{(11)(-1)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $11$ gives: $y = \dfrac{2k + 2}{-1}$